1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for deflecting and guiding dirt, leaves, pollen and other debris into the inlet opening of a swimming pool skimmer.
2. Background
The problem in the art is the need for such an apparatus having a deflector that can be adjustably disposed in fixed relationship, vertically, laterally and/or radially, and in lateral angular relationship, with respect to the inlet opening of a swimming pool skimmer, and with the deflector being removably detached and breaking away upon a small child falling upon the deflector, and without consequent injury to the child.